Reborn - My first and my last thought
by WinterfellVeela
Summary: Sie war sein erster und letzter Gedanke. Sie war alles woran er dachte, als der Fremde seine Hände nach ihm ausstreckte und sie war alles an das er dachte, als er wieder erwachte. Sie war alles und doch nichts für ihn.- Nach seinem beinahe Tod macht sich Sandor auf den Weg zur Ehr, um Sansa aus Kleinfingers Klauen zu befreien. - Totally AU – Frei nach Büchern und Show. SanSan.
1. Vorwort

**.Vorwort.**

 _Valar morghulis, meine Lieben!_

Und willkommen zu meiner ersten Asoiaf/GoT Fanfiction!

Nach einer bald drei jährigen, wirklich harten Schreibblockade melde ich mich zurück und wage mich weit ab von meinen alten Gewohnheiten und vertrauten Fandoms. * grins *

Vor über einem Jahr habe ich mich endlich dem Willen einer Freundin gebeugt und damit begonnen die HBO Serie zu gucken. Es überrascht wohl nicht, dass ich sofort süchtig war und in wenigen Wochen die ganze Serie in mich aufgesogen habe.

So hysterisch begeistert, wie ich nun mal schnell werden kann, wenn mir ein Fandom so richtig gefällt, hat es nicht lange gedauert und ich habe auch all die wunderbaren Bücher vom Großmaester Martin verschlungen.

Und ja, der gute George hat es wirklich geschafft, mich mal wieder so richtig in den Bann einer Geschichte zu ziehen! Das 'Ice and Fire'-Fieber hat mich hart und heftig getroffen und auch nicht wieder los gelassen. :)

So kam es, wie es kommen musste.

Als ich nichts mehr zu schauen oder zu lesen hatte begann ich nach mehreren Jahren der FF-Abstinenz tatsächlich wieder damit, eine Fanfiction nach der anderen zu verschlingen und zu meiner Überraschung regte sich tatsächlich wieder diese kleine Stimme des 'Schreiberlings' in meinem Kopf, erst ganz leise und schnell immer lauter, bis ich ihn einfach nicht mehr ignorieren konnte!

Eine Idee nach der anderen flutete in meinen Kopf und so schaffte es Martins Epos tatsächlich, meine schon so lange verloren geglaubte Leidenschaft für das Schreiben erneut zu entfachen.

Ich entschloss mich also, eine eigene Fanfic zu schreiben.

Prallgefüllt mit all meinen Ideen, Wunschträumen und Fantasien für mein absolutes Lieblingspaar aus Westeros. (Und ebenso für die ganzen anderen, wunderbaren Charaktere, die später noch vorkommen werden!) Solltet ihr für das Paar Sandor/Sansa also nichts übrig haben, lest die Story besser nicht.

Ich sags ja nur... :D

Was die 'Alterssituation' der Charaktere betrifft, habe ich ein wenig an der Buch und Serien Vorlage getüftelt und mich dazu entschlossen, beides zu kombinieren.

Auch wenn Sansa bei mir älter ist als im Buch (dort ist sie 13/14, bei mir zu beginn 17/18), behalte ich den Altersunterschied von ihr und Sandor wie im Buch bei, dieser liegt bei ca. 14 Jahren, das heißt Sandor ist um die 31 Jahre alt. Nur zur Erklärung. :)

Nach meiner Vorstellung übernehme ich das Aussehen der Charaktere eher aus den Büchern, ich stelle mir also alle eher vor wie sie Martin beschrieben hat, statt an die Schauspieler der Serie zu denken. :)

Die Story beginnt nach dem (in der Serie) Brienne den Bluthund im Kampf um Arya besiegt und diese schließlich den sterbenden Sandor zurück lässt.

Sansa befindet sich zu dieser Zeit auf der Ehr, versteckt als Alayne Stone, Baelish's Bastardtochter.

Kleinfinger hält sie fest in seinem Griff, hat jedoch (wie in den Büchern) nicht vor SIE an Ramsay Snow zu verheiraten, sondern die als Arya ausgegebene Jeyne Pool.

Wie ihr schon merkt, werde ich in dieser Story die Stränge der beiden so extrem unterschiedlichen Handlungen, von Serie und Büchern, wild vermischen, ganz so wie es mir am besten in meine Geschichte zu passen scheint. Die Story folgt eben ganz meiner Fantasie und meinem Wunschdenken.

Da man als GoT-Fan natürlich in größter Gefahr ist, an einem gebrochenen Herzen leiden zu müssen, da keiner unserer Lieblinge wirklich verschont bleibt, habe ich diese Story genutzt um ganz meine süßesten Fantasien und (schrecklich naiven) Hoffnungen auszuleben.

Aber keine Sorge, ich vergesse natürlich nicht, in welcher Welt die Charaktere da leben, Dramen und Trauer wird ihnen sicher nicht erspart bleiben.

Nun gut, eine kurze Anmerkung noch.

Wie man unverkennbar feststellen wird, habe ich zwar die Serie auf deutsch gesehen, die Bücher (und Fjedoch im Original, auf englisch, gelesen. Dabei musste ich einfach feststellen, dass mir die meisten deutschen Übersetzungen so gar nicht gefallen...

Deshalb habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, auch in dieser deutschsprachigen Fanfic die meisten (nicht ausnahmslos alle) Bezeichnungen und Namen so beizubehalten, wie sie sich Martin ausgedacht hat.

Aus Jon 'Schnee' wird also Jon 'Snow' und aus dem kleinen Vogel wird 'little bird'.

 _Wie dem auch sei..._

 **'Chaos is a ladder'... :D**

Ich hoffe also, dass ich dem Fandom mit diesem FF-Versuch wenigstens ein wenig gerecht werden kann.

(Auch wenn ich weiß, dass GRRM nichts von Fanfics hält, hoffe ich er drückt für diese – bei der alle Rechte an seinen Charakteren vollkommen bei ihm liegen, auch die Rechte der Orte und Handlungen, die ich mir von ihm geborgt habe – mit der ich unter keinen Umständen Geld verdienen möchte, ein Auge zu.

Die Story ist eben einfach ein kleiner Versuch eines verzweifelten Fans, ihre Hoffnungen erfüllt zu sehen, bevor sie die Wirklichkeit mit der Veröffentlichung des nächsten Buches zerstört! :D)

Zudem hoffe ich, dass ihr alle Spaß und Gefallen an meiner Geschichte findet.

Über Rückmeldungen freue ich mich immer sehr!

 _Dann mal viel Spaß..._

 _und los geht's..._


	2. Prolog

**Prolog** ****

 _Ihre spitzen schreie hallten über die hohen Mauern des Thronsaales.  
Er war wie erstarrt, konnte keinen Muskel rühren, konnte nichts tun als zusehen, wie Blount sein Schwert erhob. Der Stahl blitzte auf und als der schwere Griff sie hart am Oberschenkel traf schrie sie erneut.  
Ihre Schreie waren laut und qualvoll. Panik und Schmerz lagen in ihren vor Tränen verquollenen Augen.  
Die Hand, die er selbst wie gewohnt auf dem Griff seines eigenen Schwertes hielt, zuckte gerade als die kleine Ratte von König, die neben ihm stand begeistert auflachte.  
„Zieht sie aus! Zeigt uns allen, was der Norden so zu bieten hat!" Schrie der Bastard-König und Sandor merkte, wie das Blut in seinen Ohren zu rauschen begann.  
Blinde Wut stieg in ihm auf und es viel ihm immer schwerer still und starr da zu stehen. _

_Als Blount ihr Kleid zerriss und sie hysterisch schluchzend und nackt zusammen brach, trat er unwillkürlich einen Schritt vor.  
„Genug!" Bellte er, konnte sich einfach nicht länger zurück halten bei dem Anblick, die sie ihm bot.  
Doch sein Ausruf erstarb im Knall der auffliegenden Saaltür.  
Während der Gnom herein trat und dem grausamen Schauspiel ein Ende bereitete, starrte der Hund unverwandt auf das zitternde Vögelchen am Boden...  
Unfähig den Anblick noch länger zu ertragen trat er vor.  
Er spürte deutlich wie sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog, während er sich den weißen Umhang von den Schultern riss. ´Diese dreckigen Bastarde`, dachte er angewidert, während er sich über sie beugte und den schweren Stoff über ihre bebenden Schultern legte. Als die Spitzen seiner Finger ihre warme, weiche Haut berührten verzog sich sein Mund zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Das schwerste am Sterben war die Reue._  
 _Reue vergangener Tage, Reue verpasster Chancen und Reue unerledigter Taten._  
 _Das Wissen, dass man keine weitere Chance mehr hatte._  
 _Das Wissen darüber, dass man es nie wieder gut machen konnte, nichts davon._  
 _Es war die größte Folter hilflos und ohnmächtig zu sein._

 _Nicht in der Lage zu sein irgendetwas daran zu ändern..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.- ****

Der eisige Wind peitschte unbarmherzig über die offene Weite des Tals.  
Nun da auch die letzten Tage des Sommers vorüber waren, wurde es von Tag zu Tag kälter und düsterer.  
Während er Stranger voran trieb, lag nicht mehr als grünes Land, felsige Steine und ein weiter Weg vor ihm.  
In den letzten Tagen hatte sich die Landschaft deutlich gewandelt.  
Aus den weiten flachen Wiesen, sandigen Küsten und vereinzelten kleinen Wäldern waren felsige Hügel und dunkelgrüne Täler geworden.  
Je weiter er nördlich ritt, desto näher kamen ihm die riesigen, schneebedeckten Mondberge.  
Wenn er in zwei Tagen die hohe Straße erreichte, würde er schon in einer Woche vor dem Bluttor stehen.  
Auch wenn er noch immer nicht wusste, wie er dieses verdammte Tor unbemerkt durchqueren sollte.  
Man hielt ihn für tot und genau so sollte es auch bleiben.  
Würde ihn auch nur einer dieser Scheißer auf der Ehr erkennen, würden sie ihn ohne zu zögern durch das verschissene Mondtor werfen.

Als er einen kleinen Bach erreichte, an dessen Ufer eine große Weide stand, ließ er Stranger anhalten und schwang sich von seinem Rücken.  
Die Sonne war schon seit einer Weile hinter den Gipfeln der Berge verschwunden, als er unter dem großen Baum sein Nachtlager errichtete.  
Während die Flammen in der kleinen Feuerstelle leise vor sich hin knisterten, ließ er sich mit genügend Abstand zum Feuer, auf den Boden gleiten und lehnte sich seufzend gegen den großen Baumstamm.  
Als er in die tanzenden Flammen starrte, tauchte wie so oft in den letzten Tagen das Bild seines kleinen Vogels vor seinem inneren Auge auf.  
Doch als das Feuer erneut etwas lauter Knackte und ein paar glühende Funken sprühte, war es nicht ihre Stimme die in seinem Kopf widerhallte...

-

„Wer war sie?"

Er saß auf dem Stamm eines abgeschlagenen Baumes, fernab vom fröhlichen Treiben der Feier.  
Es war der letzte Tag des Sommers und die kleine Gemeinde hatte beschlossen noch einmal eine letztes Zusammensein zu veranstalten, ehe die Tage noch kürzer und das Wetter noch rauer wurde.  
Während er sich alleine am Rand des Dorfplatzes aufhielt, sehnte er sich, nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen, nach einem großen Krug dornischen Weines.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Ray, der alte Septon der Gemeinde, an ihn heran getreten war, in den Händen zwei bis zum Rand gefüllte Becher.  
Während der Alte sich neben ihn auf den Baumstamm setze und ihm einen der Becher reichte, runzelte Sandor die Stirn.

„Wer?" Fragte er nur kurz angebunden, bevor er einen großen Schluck aus dem Becher nahm. Es war kein Wein. Aber immerhin hatte ihm der Alte einen Becher schales Bier gebracht.

„Weißt du, du hast schrecklich gestunken als ich dich gefunden habe!" Erwiderte der Septon nur, ohne auf Sandors Frage ein zu gehen.  
„Du hast so entsetzlich gestunken, dass ich schon dachte du wärst seit Tagen tot.  
In deinen Wunden krabbelten Fliegen und Maden.  
Und das du atmest bemerkte ich erst, als ich schon begonnen hatte den Grab auszuheben.  
Es war wirklich eine Herausforderung dich auf den Karren zu heben. Dafür musste ich sogar deine Rüstung abnehmen und sie zurück lassen." Der Septon schnaubte kurz und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Bier.

„Dein Pferd war nicht viel weniger herausfordernd.

Er dachte wohl erst, ich wolle ihm etwas anhaben, denn er hat ziemlich heftig nach mir geschnappt!"  
„Sei froh das er dir nicht wirklich etwas abgebissen hat." Knurrte Sandor nur, während er wieder auf den Platz sah, auf dem die anderen Dörfler lachend um das riesige Feuer tanzten.

„Ich dachte wirklich du würdest es keine zwei weitere Stunden überstehen... aber du hast mich überrascht."  
„Ich bin eben ein verdammt riesiger Fucker und ziemlich hart zu töten."  
Amüsiert schnaubend nickte ihm Ray zu.

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass das der Grund war, warum du überlebt hast. Also, wer war sie?"

Überrascht schüttelte Sandor den Kopf.  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass es um eine Frau geht? Vielleicht war es einfach nur Hass, der mich durchhalten ließ?" Sandors Stirn runzelte sich erneut, während er spürte wie sein verbrannter Mundwinkel nervös zu zucken begann.  
„So stark ist kein Hass auf dieser Welt., nicht einmal deiner." Erwiderte der Septon nur, bevor beide nachdenklich verstummten.

„Weißt du... als ich mich um dich gekümmert habe, als du im langen Fieberschlaf lagst, da hast du nur ein einziges Wort in all diesen Wochen gesprochen."  
„Und welches soll das gewesen sein?"  
Der Septon lächelte nur traurig und erhob sich von dem Stamm.  
Ehe er zurück zu seiner Gemeinde ging, wandte er sich noch einmal kurz dem verbrannten Mann zu.  
Und mit seiner nächsten Antwort stockte Sandor der Atem.

„Das Wort war... Sansa."

-

Es fiel ein eisiger Nieselregen, als er das Bluttor erreichte.  
Stundenlang waren er und Stranger der hohen Straße gefolgt, hindurch durch die enge Spalte zwischen den hohen Felsen, auf denen alle paar Fuß weit ein grimmiger Soldat auf sie hinunter starrte.  
Sandor hatte den Umhang tief über das Gesicht gezogen und sein Schwert gut darunter verborgen.  
Er hoffte darauf, dass die Wächter des Bluttores sich nichts dabei denken würden, sollten sie doch die verbrannte Haut seines Gesichtes entdecken.

Es war Monate her, seit er das letzte Mal hier gestanden hatte...

Damals noch mit der kleinen Wolfs-Bitch an seiner Seite...  
Sie würden ihn sicherlich nicht wiedererkennen...  
Der Bluthund war immerhin tot, nicht nur für ihn, auch für den Rest der Welt.  
Sicherlich gab es noch mehr arme Schweine mit Verbrennungen im Gesicht in diesem Land...

„Wer begehrt Einlass durch das Bluttor?"

Die Stimme des Wächters war angespannt und genau so eisig wie der leichte Regen. Sandor schwang sich vom Rücken seines schwarzen Rosses. Mit donnernder Stimme rief er: „Ser Hardyn Redford."

Bei diesen Worten wurde sein Mund trocken vor Abscheu und Zorn über seine eigene, dreckige Lüge.  
Scheiße noch eins, jetzt musste er sich auch noch als ein verschissener Ritter ausgeben.  
Doch er hatte lange hin und her überlegt und war zu dem bitteren Entschluss gekommen, dass ein verschissener Ritter immer noch bessere Aussichten darauf hatte, in die Ehr gelassen zu werden, als ein dahergelaufener Soldat. Ihm blieb keine Wahl.  
Hätte er seinen eigenen Namen genannt, hätte sein nächster Weg hinaus aus der Ehr wohl durch das verschissene Mondtor geführt.  
Zudem würde sein Ritterstatus erklären, warum er ein Schwert bei sich trug und auf einem monströsen Streitross unterwegs war.

„Ahja." Blaffte der Soldat auf dem Tor.  
„Und... warum seid ihr hier, Ser Hardyn?"  
Gerade als Sandor seine Antwort zurück bellen wollte, fragte ihn der zweite Soldat, auf der anderen Seite des Tores stand: „Wollt ihr am Turnier teilnehmen? Oder nur zusehen?"  
Ein Turnier? Was für ein verdammtes Turnier?

„Sicher." Kam schließlich seine knappe Antwort.  
Während er mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen hinauf zu den beiden Scheißern starrte, krampfte sein linker Mundwinkel und sein Gesicht verzog sich, wie so oft, zu einer schrägen Grimasse.  
„Aye, ich bin hier um teilzunehmen."

Die Soldaten sahen sich kurz an, bis der eine schließlich nickte und sich das Bluttor knarrend für Sandor öffnete.


	3. Stranger's eyes

**1\. Stranger's eyes.**

Es war spät in der Nacht und die Kerzen in ihren Gemächern flackerten im Wind der geöffneten Fenster.  
Für viele hier im Tal war der nahende Winter ein heikles Thema, verabscheuten sie doch die Kälte und die dunklen Tage die mit ihm über das Land zogen.  
Doch Alayne sah es ganz anders...  
Sie empfand die beißende Kälte als wohltuend und die Dunkelheit dieser Tage vermittelten ihr ein seit langem vermisstes Gefühl der Heimat. Eine willkommene Abwechslung zu der Einsamkeit und Isolation, die sie sonst auf der Ehr zu ertragen hatte.  
Ließ sie die Fenster weit geöffnet und spürte den eiskalten Wind auf ihrer Haut, war ihr beinahe so, als wäre sie nicht mehr sie selbst, sondern ein Ich aus einer anderen, glücklicheren und längst vergangenen Zeit.

Seufzend erhob sie sich von der weichen Matratze ihres Bettes.  
Ihr Zimmer war klein und weites gehend schmucklos und so brauchte sie nur zwei große Schritte, um an das geöffnete Fenster zu treten und hinaus zu sehen.

Gedankenverloren sah sie hinunter in den Burghof, auf dem sich selbst zu dieser späten Stunde noch eine große Gruppe von Männern tummelte.  
Sie saßen zusammen an einem kleinen Feuer, lachten und tranken, während sie sich ihre Kriegsgeschichten und Legenden erzählten.  
Am nächsten Tag würde das Turnier beginnen und die meisten der Kämpfer waren wohl zu aufgeregt, oder wohl eher zu betrunken, um jetzt schon in ihren Zelten zu verschwinden.

Die Zelte der Teilnehmer umringten das Zentrum der Burg.  
Zwischen dem Bluttor und der eigentlichen Burg sahen sie vom obersten Turm der Ehr aus, wie ein buntes Blumenfeld.  
Am späten Mittag waren sie, Myranda und Mya durch die Pfade der Zeltstadt gewandert und hatten amüsiert die unzähligen Ritter beobachtet, die alle samt versuchten den hübschen, jungen Ladys zu imponieren.

Gerade als sie über Myrandas grenzenlose Begeisterung, auf Grund der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit, schmunzeln musste, bewegte sich etwas unten in den Schatten des Hofes.  
Angestrengt versuchte Alayne zu erkennen, was genau dort ihren Blick auf sich gezogen hatte.  
Als schließlich eine riesige Gestalt aus den Schatten trat, konnte sie ein leises Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.  
Verblüfft taxierte sie den Riesen von einem Mann.  
Er war fast zwei bis drei Köpfe größer als jeder andere auf dem Hof.  
Seine Statur war breit und muskulös wie die eines Ochsen...  
Fasziniert beobachtete Alayne, wie der Riese über den Hof schritt, das Gesicht unter der großen Kapuze seines Umhangs verborgen und sie konnte selbst von ihrem Turmfenster aus erkennen, wie er leicht zu humpeln schien.

Irgendetwas an seinen Bewegungen, an seinem Gang, kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor.  
Ihr Blick war starr auf ihn gerichtet, nahm jede seiner Bewegungen in sich auf.  
Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und sie konnte kaum etwas erkennen, außer seinen breiten Rücken und den Stoff des schwarzen Umhangs.  
Doch Alayne gelang es einfach nicht ihren Blick zu lösen.  
Erst als er den Hof durchquert hatte und durch das große Burgtor verschwunden war, gelang es ihr, sich wieder zu fangen.  
Seufzend wandte sie sich ab vom munteren Treiben auf dem Hof und schritt zurück zu ihrem Bett.

Als sie an ihrem Spiegel vorbei trat, erhaschte sie einen kurzen Blick auf Alayne`s Äußeres.  
Betrübt musterte sie ihre traurigen, blauen Augen und das tiefbraune, fast schwarze Haar.

Alaynes Wangen waren eingefallen, hatten jeden Babyspeck verloren, der vor einem Jahr vielleicht noch dort zu finden war. Ihre Haut war blass, blasser als je zuvor.  
Immer wieder schmerzte es sie, wenn sie sich selbst im Spiegel sah.  
Zu schmerzlich waren die Erinnerungen an das, was sie verloren hatte.

Ihr fehlte Sansa.  
Ihr fehlte Sansa sogar sehr.  
Ihr unbekümmertes, kindliches Wesen.  
Den Kopf voll voller Träume und Lieder.  
Das Herz hoffnungsvoll und stets bereit ihre Liebe und Bewunderung zu verschenken.  
Besonders Sansas lange, rotbraune Haare fehlten ihr.  
Die Haare, die aussahen wie die Blätter im Herbst, feurig und schimmernd, kurz bevor der Winter nahte...  
Die Haare ihrer Mutter...  
Einfach alles an Sansa fehlte ihr und jedes mal, wenn sie in einen Spiegel blickte, blickte Sansa zu ihr zurück.

Wenn Alayne dann so vor Sansa stand, sie eindringlich musterte, kamen all die verdrängten Erinnerungen auf einen Schlag zu ihr zurück und führten ihr vor Augen, wie sehr sie ihr neues Leben doch hasste.  
Doch sie zeigten ihr auch, wie wichtig es für sie beide war, ihre Rolle weiter zu spielen.  
Alayne sorgte für ihre Sicherheit.  
Niemand kümmerte sich um einen bedeutungslosen Bastard. Schon gar nicht um den Bastard eines so unbedeutenden Mannes...  
Alayne beschützte sie und Alayne gab ihr die nötige Kraft, all die schweren Schläge ihres Lebens zu ertragen. Es war richtig und ebenso wichtig, dass sie Sansa nicht erlaubte zurück zu kehren.  
Für ihrer beider Sicherheit musste sich Sansa versteckt halten und Alayne ihre Sicherheit anvertrauen.

Als sie eine Stunde später wieder zurück in die Kissen sank und die Augen schloss, träumte sie von den hohen Bäumen und bewachsenen Wegen des Wolfswaldes.  
Sie träumte davon wie sie und Arya zwei kleinen, flinken Wolfswelpen folgten, die aufgeregt bellend vor ihnen her rannten.  
Sie träumte von Robb, Jon und von Bran. Träumte von ihren vielen, langen Übungsstunden auf dem Burghof von Winterfell und wie sie sie immer gerne dabei beobachtet hatte.  
Sie träumte vom kleinen Rickon und von ihrer Mutter, wie sie mit ihm am prasselnden Feuer saß...  
Und sie träumte vom verschneiten Götterhain und den blutroten Blättern des Wehrholzbaumes, unter denen ihr Vater schweigend auf einem Stein saß und sein glänzendes Langschwert, Eis, polierte...

Der erste Tag des Turniers kam überraschend warm und sonnig.  
Die letzten Tage waren dunkel und regnerisch gewesen, davor war sogar schon etwas Schnee gefallen und so genossen es alle noch einmal die Sonne genießen zu können, ehe sich die dunklen Tage erneut häufen würden.

Alayne saß starr auf ihrem hölzernen Stuhl, oben auf der Tribüne des Lords.  
Ihr Findelkind, der kleine schmächtige ´Sweetrobin`, Lord des grünen Tales, hatte sich gerade auf Baelish`s Anweisung hin erhoben und das Turnier für eröffnet erklärt, als sie merkte, wie sich Baelish zu ihr lehnte.  
Mit starrer Miene wandte sie ihm den Kopf zu.

„Das Turnier wird mit den Zweikämpfen beginnen. Dann kommt das Lanzenstechen und Bogenschießen." Uninteressiert lauschte Alayne ihrem Vater, während sie den Blick über die Menge der Zuschauer schweifen ließ. In der Reihe unter der Tribüne konnte sie Myranda Royce entdecken, mit der sie noch vor wenigen Stunden beim Frühstück in der Halle zusammen gesessen hatte.

 _„Wusstest du schon, dass so viele Kämpfer wie noch nie an diesem Turnier teilnehmen werden?" Hatte sie ihr mit aufgeregter Stimme berichtet._  
 _„Es sind alle gekommen, die besten Ritter und Krieger des Tals! Und sogar ein paar Teilnehmer aus anderen Orten. Jetzt da Lady Lysa nicht mehr unter uns ist, sind die Regeln wesentlich lockerer geworden, was die Teilnahme von reisenden betrifft!"_  
 _Alayne war nicht wirklich begeistert von der Aussicht auf ein Turnier._  
 _Das letzte Turnier, bei dem sie zugesehen hatte, war das Turnier ihres..._  
 _nein... war das Turnier von Sansa´s Vaters in Königsmund gewesen._  
 _Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Loras Tyrell den reitenden Berg im Lanzenstechen besiegte und dafür beinahe sein Leben verloren hatte._

 _Währe Sandor nicht da gewesen und hätte den Ritter der Blume gegen seinen blutrünstigen Bruder beschützt..._

 _Bei diesem Gedanken spürte sie einen schmerzlichen Stich in der Brust._  
 _„Alayne? Sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Kind?" Myranda sah sie tadelnd an und Alayne schüttelte die Gedanken an ihre Vergangenheit schnell wieder ab._  
 _„Entschuldige", murmelte sie nur._  
 _„Na, wie dem auch sei. Ich sagte grade, dass alle ganz außer sich sind, seit gestern dieser Hühne von einem Krieger aufgetaucht ist. Die schmächtigen Ritter machen sich schon alle in die Hose, bei dem Gedanken, gegen diesen zwei Meter Koloss anzutreten!" Myranda kicherte und Alayne stutzte._  
 _„Weiß man wer er ist?"_  
 _Myranda runzelte kurz die Stirn, schien überlegen zu müssen._  
 _„Ich glaube Lesly nannte ihn Ser Hardyn, oder so in der Art. Ich habe auch gehört, er soll ein Crane oder ein Rossford sein...oder war es doch Redford?" Myranda überlegte angestrengt, schüttelte schließlich jedoch den Kopf. „Ach, ist ja auch egal. Auf jedenfall soll er ein Riese sein und Kämpfen wie ein Wilder. Und das geheimnisvollste ist, er spricht kaum ein Wort und trägt immer diese seltsame, lederne Maske, durch die keiner genau erkennen kann, wer er ist! Es gibt schon die seltsamsten Gerüchte und Geschichten über ihn! Stell dir vor, manche halten ihn für den Krieger höchst selbst! Auf die Erde gefahren, um sie alle zu bestrafen!" Bei diesen Worten lachte Myranda schallend, doch Alayne stimmte nicht mit ein._  
 _Irgendetwas an dieser Geschichte beunruhigte sie._  
 _Sie wusste nicht genau was es war, doch irgendetwas an Myrandas Erzählungen verursachte ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Wie eine Vorahnung... doch auf was bloß?_

Alayne riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und lauschte weiter den Erzählungen ihres Vaters.  
Während er von Rittern und großen Siegen berichtete und davon, dass er darauf hoffte, dass Ser Harrold, ihr eher unfreiwilliger Verlobter, sie heute zur Königin der Tugend und Schönheit ernennen würde, um ihr seine Gunst zu erweisen, trat das erste Paar Kämpfer in den Ring auf dem Turnierplatz.

Die ersten Zweikämpfe waren kaum spannender, als die Übungsstunden auf dem Turniergelände der Ehr.  
Die Kämpfer waren alle samt genau gleich ausgebildet und ebenso edel und ritterlich.  
Sie kämpften fair und edel, aber sie kämpften ebenso langweilig.  
Alayne seufzte schwer, als sie beobachtete, wie der eine Ritter den anderen parierte und mit genau dem selben Schlag dagegen setzte.  
Was brachte dieses Turnier, wenn alle Kämpfer genau gleich gut waren? Wie sollte einer von ihnen gewinnen, wenn keiner von ihnen bereit war, den anderen wirklich zu schlagen?

Sweetrobin jauchzte, als schließlich Ser Harrold seinen ersten Kampf bestritt.  
Alayne konnte seine Begeisterung für den hübschesten, edelsten Ritter des Tales zwar nicht wirklich teilen, doch sie musste ihm immerhin zugestehen, dass er der erste wirklich gute Kämpfer an diesem Turniertag war. Seine Schläge waren schnell und präzise, er machte eine Art tanz aus seinem Kampf gegen den anderen Teilnehmer.  
Während Alayne beobachtete wie er um seinen Gegner herumwirbelte und ihn mit einem Schlag auf den Rücken aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, fühlte sich Alayne ein wenig an Jaime Lennister erinnert. Auch er hatte so leichtfüßig und tänzerisch gekämpft... vielleicht ein wenig zu überheblich, wie Alayne fand, aber auf jeden Fall wirklich effektiv.

Der Kampf der beiden war schnell vorbei und der Sieger ging diesmal deutlich hervor.  
Während die Menge jubelte und ihren neuen Favoriten feierte, trat das nächste Paar in den Ring.  
Plötzlich fuhr ein Raunen durch die Menge. Als Alayne Robin zischend einatmen hörte, wandte auch sie sich von der Zuschauermenge ab und warf einen Blick auf die neuen Kämpfer.  
Wie erstarrt verharrte sie in ihrem Stuhl.  
Ihre Muskeln spannten sich augenblicklich an und ihr war, als würde pures Eiswasser durch sie hindurch rinnen. Während ihr Mund ganz trocken wurde und ihre Gedanken aufgeregt zu surren begannen, verkrampfte sich ihr Herz merklich in ihrer Brust.

Er war nicht nur groß, er war wahrhaftig ein Hühne, wie es Myranda gesagt hatte.  
In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte Alayne erst zwei Menschen gesehen, die so groß waren, wie dieser Krieger.  
Mit ihrem starren Blick taxierte sie ihn genau. Nahm jede Stelle seiner Erscheinung in sich auf und war sich schließlich absolut sicher, dass sie diesen Mann nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah.  
Er war eindeutig der Mann gewesen, den sie in der Nacht auf dem Burghof entdeckt hatte.

Seine Statur war riesig und zudem auch noch stählern muskulös.  
Alayne konnte gut verstehen, dass die anderen ihn den 'Krieger' persönlich nannten.  
Während sie seine breiten Schultern und starken Arme betrachtete, bemerkte sie die schweren Verbrennungen an seinem einen Unterarm.  
Sie zog scharf den Atem ein, als ihr klar wurde, dass er keine Rüstung trug. Er trug nicht einmal ein Hemd.  
Ihr Blick glitt über seine Brust, auch dort entdeckte sie unzählige Narben und alte Verletzungen.  
Als der Kampf begann und die beiden Krieger in ihre Kampfposition gingen, war es nicht zu übersehen, dass der vermummte Riese starke Probleme mit seinem linken Bein zu haben schien.

Warum bei den Göttern nahm er denn an diesem Turnier teil, wenn er früher schon so oft verletzt worden war? Wenn er hinkte war es sicherlich nicht schmerzlos für ihn, einen solchen Zweikampf zu bestreiten...

Der Kampf begann und während sein Gegner zum Schlag ausholte und er schnell und geschickt auswich, heftete Alayne ihren Blick auf seine tiefbraune Ledermaske. Welchen Grund hatte er wohl, sein Gesicht vor den Augen der Ehr zu verbergen?  
Insgeheim wusste sie es wohl...

Er hatte geglaubt, dass er schon seit Jahren über sie hinweg war. Das er keinen einzelnen Gedanken mehr an den kleinen Vogel verschwenden würde, nach dem sie ihn 'abgewiesen' hatte, in der Nacht in der das Schwarzwasser brannte.  
Doch er hatte sich geirrt.  
In der Stunde seines vermeintlichen Todes hatte er an nichts anderes denken können.  
Sie war das letzte woran er gedacht hatte, als sich seine Augen für das beinahe letzte Mal geschlossen hatten und sie war ebenso sein erster Gedanke, als sich seine Augen fast zwei Wochen später wieder öffneten.

Und auch jetzt, da er sie zum ersten Mal nach all den Jahren wieder vor Augen hatte, erkannte er, wie sehr er sich geirrt hatte...  
Er war nicht über sie hinweg, das war er nie gewesen und er würde es wohl auch nie sein...  
Sie war alles was jetzt noch für ihn zählte.  
Was blieb ihm schon, was hielt ihn schon am Leben, wenn nicht der Wunsch und das Bedürfnis, sie zu beschützen?

In den schweren Wochen, in denen seine Verletzungen heilten, schwor er sich seinen größten Fehler der Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen.

Den Fehler, erst daneben gestanden zu haben, als man sie zusammen geschlagen hatte und sie dann auch noch alleine gelassen zu haben, ein kleiner Vogel, allein unter hungrigen Löwen. Alleine und Hilflos.

Er hatte sie nicht einmal Antworten lassen, wurde ihm in dieser Zeit klar.  
Er war einfach betrunken und stinkend bei ihr aufgetaucht, hatte sie mit seinem Schwert bedroht, ihr furchtbare Angst gemacht und sie schließlich aufgefordert, mit ihm zu fliehen...ihm zu vertrauen.  
Nach allem was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, hätte es ihn nicht überraschen sollen, dass sie kein weiteres Wort herausgebracht hatte. Er hatte sich widerlich und wild aufgeführt und dann wirklich darauf gehofft, dass sie mit ihm gehen würde...

Er hatte zwar damals keine Antwort von ihr bekommen, doch dieses Mal würden die Dinge anders aussehen. Er schwor sich alles daran zu setzen, seinen kleinen Vogel zu finden und dieses Mal würde er sie nicht wieder zurück lassen. Er würde sie zur Not über die Schulter werfen und davon tragen, wenn es sein musste.

Als er zu ihr hinauf starrte, verkrampfte sich etwas in seiner Brust.  
Sie saß starr und angespannt zwischen diesem kleinen Lordling und Kleinfinger.  
Angewidert betrachtete Sandor wie sich Baelish zu ihr hinüber beugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.  
Was zum Teufel konnte dieser schmierige Kerl schon so wichtiges zu ihr zu sagen haben?  
Am liebsten wäre er hinauf gestürmt, auf die verdammte Tribüne und hätte sie von Kleinfinger fort gerissen. Er wollte sie packen und mit sich ziehen, davon laufen, ohne je wieder zurück zu blicken.

Doch er riss sich zusammen. Blieb wo er war.  
Auf der Tribüne erhob sich der kleine Lord, um den Kampf zwischen ihm und dem schmächtigen, gar winzigen Ritter, der sein Gegner sein sollte, besser sehen zu können.  
„Beginnt!" Rief der kleine mit einer hohen, brüchigen Stimme.

Die Menge johlte und mit grimmiger Miene, die keiner unter der Maske erkennen konnte, wandte er sich seinem Gegner zu. Der arme Scheißer..., dachte er noch etwas höhnisch, während er seinen Gegner beobachtete. Er hatte keine Chance gegen ihn und das wussten sie beide.  
Der Winzling zitterte am ganzen Leib und Sandor war, als hätte er einen leisen, panischen Schrei vernommen, ehe er sein Schwert schwang und der glänzende Stahl auf den Stahl des anderen traf.

Die Menge atmete geschockt ein, laut und einheitlich, als der Hühne zum Schlag ausholte.  
Er legte all seine Kraft in diesen Schlag und als der Stahl seines Schwertes auf den des Gegners traf, klirrten beide Klingen bedrohlich.

Gespannt beobachtete Alayne, wie sich der zweite Kämpfer nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten konnte, während er versuchte den Schlag des Hühnen zu parieren.  
Sie war so gebannt vom Kampf der zwei Krieger, dass sie selbst nicht bemerkte, wie sie ganz an die Kante ihres Stuhls rutschte und sich ihre Finger in die Armlehnen bohrten.  
Es war fast schon unheimlich, wie unglaublich vertraut ihr die Bewegungen des fremden Ritters vorkamen.  
Die Art wie er sich Bewegte, wie er die schnellen, harten Schläge platzierte und immer genau zu wissen schien, wohin sein Gegner als nächstes schlagen würde.  
Es fesselte Alayne ungemein.

Erst als sie Kleinfingers Hand auf ihrem Unterarm spürte, erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance.  
„Kennt ihr ihn? Den Riesen, meine ich?"  
Überrascht warf Alayne ihrem Vater einen Blick zu.  
„Nein. Woher sollte ich denn auch?"  
„Ja", erwiderte Baelish nur nachdenklich. „Woher solltest du auch, Sweetling."

Der Kampf war erwartungsgemäß schnell zu ende und während man den kleinen, schwer verletzten Ritter vom Platz schaffte, erklärte Lord Royce den maskierten „Ser Hardyn Redford" zum zweiten Finalisten des Tages. Es war nicht nötig, noch weitere arme Ritter gegen ihn antreten zu lassen, nur noch der erste Finalist des Turniers, Alaynes Verlobter - Ser Harrold, würde sich ihm stellen müssen.  
Am späten Abend sollte der letzte Kampf des Tages stattfinden, an dessen Ende der endgültige Sieger der Zweikämpfe bestimmt werden sollte.

Nachdenklich beobachtete Alayne, wie die Kämpfer des Turniers, die noch eigenständig laufen konnten, vom Burghof hinaus zu ihren Zelten verschwanden.  
Zu ihrem Leidwesen stellte sie fest, dass sie den großen, breiten Krieger schnell aus den Augen verloren hatte. Betrübt wandte sie sich Sweetrobin zu, der ungeduldig am weiten Ärmel ihres dunkelblauen Kleides zog. „Können wir jetzt zurück gehen? Zurück in die Ehr?" Die Stimme des kleinen, schmächtigen Jungen war wie immer ungeduldig und quengelig.  
Seufzend nickte Alayne, als sie sich erhob und den kleinen bei der Hand nahm.  
„Sicher." Antwortete sie nur, während sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zurück in die Burg machten.

Zwei Stunden lagen noch zwischen jetzt und dem Beginn des Endkampfes.  
Nervös schritt Alayne in ihrem Zimmer umher, nicht fähig ihre wirbelnden Gedanken zu beruhigen.  
Sie hörte Sweetrobins kleine Schnarcher, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht um den Jungen, der einmal mehr nach dem Abendessen auf ihrem Bett eingeschlafen war.  
´Umso besser.´ Dachte sie sich, während sie zu ihrem Stuhl schritt, auf dem ihr dicker, dunkelgrauer Wintermantel lag.  
´Keiner wird mich vermissen, wenn alle denken ich wäre noch immer mit Robin in meinen Gemächern.´

Die Neugierde war in den letzten Stunden unaufhörlich in ihr gewachsen.  
Ungeduldig hatte sie das Abendessen hinter sich gebracht und die Zeit, in der Robin eine Geschichte nach der anderen von ihr hatte hören wollen.  
Immer wieder war sie in Gedanken abgedriftet, hatte sich kaum auf die Worte des alten, vergilbten Geschichtsbuches konzentrieren können, aus dem sie dem kleinen Lord vorlas.  
Immer wieder hatte sie an den großen, unbesiegbaren Krieger denken müssen und immer häufiger hatte sie eine seltsame Form der Hoffnung verspürt, wenn ihre Gedanken in die hintersten Ecken ihres selbst abdrifteten.

In den letzten Monaten hatte sie es tunlichst vermieden, an ihn zu denken.  
An den einen Mann, der ihr all die Jahre nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen war.  
Immer wieder hatte sie von ihm geträumt, hatte für ihn und seine Sicherheit gebetet... bis sie eines Tages die Geschichte vom Kampf der 'Schönen Brienne' gegen den 'Bluthund' hörte.  
Ein Kampf, den der Hund unmöglich überlebt haben konnte.

Er war gestorben, ohne das sie ihn je wieder zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, nachdem sich ihre Wege trennten.

Nachdem er dachte, sie hätte ihn zurück gewiesen, wobei sie nur ein dummes, kleines, verängstigtes Kind gewesen war, das nicht mit der Situation hatte umgehen können... nachdem er versucht hatte, sie zu verängstigen und ihr dann doch seinen Schutz angeboten hatte...

Er war einfach so gestorben, hatte sie vollends allein gelassen, allein und auf sich gestellt, wie damals schon in Königsmund. Doch dieses Mal für immer und er hatte ihr nichts hinterlassen, nicht einmal einen blutigen Umhang...

Auch wenn es seltsam war, die Nachricht seines Todes töteten auch den letzten Funken Hoffnung, der in ihrem Herzen gekeimt hatte.  
Insgeheim hatte sie immer an dem Gedanken fest gehalten, dass er zurück kommen und sie retten würde, wie er es damals beim Aufstand in Königsmund getan hatte...doch er kam nie.  
Und nun, da sie wusste, dass sie auch nicht länger darauf hoffen konnte, war all die Hoffnung dahin.  
Auch der letzte Teil von ihr, der an Sansa festgehalten hatte, war nun gestorben. Zusammen mit ihm.

Schließlich hielt es Alayne nicht mehr aus.  
Diese quälende Unwissenheit zerriss sie förmlich und auch wenn sie wusste, dass es albern war zu hoffen, musste sie einfach sicher gehen, dass dieser riesige Krieger nicht der Mann war, für den sie ihn hielt.

Alayne hastete, so leise sie konnte, durch die steinernen Gänge der Ehr.  
Ihre Beine zitterten vor Anspannung und trugen sie doch sicher und unbemerkt hinaus auf den Hof.  
Die meisten Leute auf der Ehr nutzen die Stunden zwischen dem Abendmahl und des letzten Kampfes, um ihrer Arbeit nach zu gehen und so beachtete keiner von ihnen das aufgeregte Bastard-Mädchen, dass durch das Burgtor hinaus auf den Zeltplatz trat.

Alayne zog sich die Kapuze ihres Mantels tiefer ins Gesicht und hielt den Blick gesenkt, während sie durch die langen Pfade zwischen den Zelten ging.  
Tatsächlich hatte sie eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo sie den Fremden finden würde.  
Während die angesehenen Ritter und bekannten Gesichter auf der Ehr ihr Lager so nahe wie möglich am Rand der Burg aufschlugen, zogen es die Fremden vor abseits der großen, sich bekannten Masse an Rittern des Tals, zu lagern.

Als sie den Teil des Zeltlagers erreicht hatte, in dem sie sein Zelt vermutete, hob sie den Blick und sah sich prüfend um.  
Eine kleine Gruppe von Kämpfern saß vor einem der größeren Zelte, alle hatten den Blick interessiert auf die hübsche, junge Lady gerichtet, die dort plötzlich in ihrer Mitte aufgetaucht war.  
Etwas unbehaglich lief sie den Pfad hinauf, der immer weiter von der Burg weg führte.  
Enttäuscht musste sie fest stellen, dass all die Zelte absolut gleich aussahen und sie konnte keines erkennen, dass ihr einen Hinweis...

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen.  
Geschockt und starr vor Überraschung starrte sie das große, tiefschwarze Streitross an, das vor einem der kleineren Zelte angebunden war.  
Der Hengst scharrte mit den Hufen und schnaufte laut, wobei ihm dichte Rauchschwaden aus den Nüstern quollen.

Genau wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
Ein riesiges Biest, dunkel wie die Nacht und so bedrohlich und stark, als wäre er wahrhaftig einer der sieben Höllen entsprungen.  
 _Stranger._  
Sie hatte absolut keinen Zweifel daran, dass dies das Pferd von Sandor Clegane war.  
Während ihr Herz immer schneller in ihrer Brust zu schlagen begann und das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte, war sie noch immer unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Gebannt starrte sie in Stranger's tiefe, schwarze Augen, unfähig sich von ihm abzuwenden.  
Das Pferd sah sie lange und bedrohlich an, wohl unsicher was sie hier zu suchen hatte.  
Als sie sich nach einer Weile immer noch nicht bewegte, wurde das Tier unruhig.  
Wütend mit den Füßen scharrend wiehrte er laut auf und blies erneut heiße Luft aus seinen geblähten Nüstern, die sich in der kalten Abendluft in helle Nebelschwaden verwandelten.

„Verdammte Scheißer, lasst mein Pferd in ruhe! Wie oft soll ich euch noch sagen...", seine Stimme donnerte aus dem inneren des Zeltes und geschockt konnte sie nur hinstarren, als sich die Öffnung in der Zeltwand auseinander zog und seine große, bedrohliche Gestalt hinaus trat.

Keuchend sah sie ihn an.  
Er war es, da hatte sie keinen Zweifel.  
Zwar hatte er sein Gesicht halb unter einer dunklen Maske verborgen, doch reichte ihr schon ein Blick in seine stechenden, dunkelgrauen Augen, Augen aus Stahl, um ihn wieder zu erkennen.

„Little bird...", flüsterte er, wohl ebenso geschockt und verwirrt wie sie.  
Natürlich war sie hier her gekommen, um nach ihm zu suchen...doch hatte sie nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, ihn hier ausfindig zu machen. Nicht hier... nicht nach all der Zeit... nicht nach dem sie sich so sicher gewesen war, er wäre tot und sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen...

Überrascht merkte Alayne wie ihr brennend heiße Tränen in die Augen traten.  
Ihr war, als wäre ein Teil von Sansa bei seinem Anblick in Alayne gefahren und sie war für einen kurzen Moment wieder die kleine, verängstigte Lady in Königsmund.  
Hastig versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Räusperte sich leicht und straffte ihre Glieder, während sie ihre übliche undurchdringliche Maske aufsetzte.

„Ser." Erwiderte sie nur, während sie ihn mit ihrem starren Blick genau beobachtete.  
Sie sah wie sich seine Halsmuskeln anspannten und ein leichtes zucken über den verborgenen Teil seines Gesichtes huschte, den verbrannten Teil.

„Bin kein Ser." Erwiderte er nur und ihr war, als wäre es wie ein altes Spiel, dass die nun erneut wieder aufgenommen hatten.

„Anscheinend ja doch, wenn man all dem Gerede lauscht, was unter den Teilnehmern verbreitet wird!"  
„Ich brauchte eine Geschichte", sein eindringlicher Blick musterte sie von oben bis unten und sie hatte das seltsame Bedürfnis, seinem Blick aus zu weichen. Doch sie tat es nicht, sah ihm einfach weiter in die kühlen, grauen Augen.

„Komm rein. Zu viele neugierige Ohren hier draußen!"  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er erneut im Zelt und ließ Alayne etwas erschüttert zurück.  
Sie brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie sich gefasst hatte und ihm eilig in das Innere des Zeltes folgte.

Im Zelt war es dunkel, aber erstaunlich warm.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung bemerkte sie große, nasse Fußspuren auf dem Boden, die vom Eingang zu einer großen dampfenden Wanne führten.  
Eine leichte röte huschte über ihre Wangen, als sie realisierte, dass er wohl grade ein Bad genommen hatte.  
Erst da viel ihr auf, in welcher Erscheinung er dort vor ihr stand.  
Groß und breit wie ein Bär stand er da, die pechschwarzen Haare nass, genau wie seine nackte, muskulöse Brust. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie die kleinen Wassertropfen beobachtete, die ihm über die harten Bauchmuskeln rannen.  
Mühsam löste sie ihren Blick und zwang sich, sich von ihm ab zu wenden und sich im Zelt um zusehen.

Die Einrichtung war einfach, nur das nötigste war in dem kleinen Raum zu finden.  
Eine flache Pritsche, eine Truhe in der wohl seine Kleider waren, die große Wanne und ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem sie einen Becher Wein und ein Stück trockenes Brot entdeckte.

Während sie den Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen ließ, spürte sie erneut seinen eindringlichen Blick, wie Feuer brannte er auf ihrer Haut.  
Alayne war überrascht und beunruhigt davon, welche Wirkung dieser Mann auf sie zu haben schien.  
Sie fühlte sich unruhig und unsicher, während sie all ihre Körperzellen zwingen musste, nicht zu zittern.

Als sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihn richtete, sah sie, wie er sich seufzend durch die langen schwarzen Haare fuhr und sein Blick einen seltsamen, traurigen Unterton bekam.  
Etwas nervös trat Alayne von einem Bein auf das andere, während sie die Arme schützend um ihre Mitte schlang. Unsicher was sie zu ihm sagen sollte schwieg sie und wartete darauf, was er zu ihr zu sagen hatte.

„Was ist nur mit dir passiert, little bird?"  
Sein trauriger Blick musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß.  
„Was hat dieser verdammte Widerling nur mit dir angestellt? Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder."  
Erneut entfuhr ihm ein tiefer Seufzer, während er seine rechte Hand erhob, so als wolle er sie berühren, sie jedoch Momente später wieder sinken ließ, so als habe er es sich doch anders überlegt.  
Schließlich wandte er sich von ihr ab und ließ sich auf seine Pritsche sinken, um seine Müden Glieder auszuruhen.

Nach einer kurzen Weile der Stille, Alayne fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl, sah er sie endlich wieder an.  
„Deine Haare", meinte er nur und zog die unversehrte Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„So ist es sicherer für mich. So erkennt mich niemand." Erwiderte sie nur und gab sich alle Mühe ihre steinerne Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

Schnaubend schüttelte Sandor den Kopf.  
„Weißt du. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du hier herum sitzen kannst, mit Kleinfinger an deiner Seite. Denkst du wirklich, du könntest ihm vertrauen? Bist wirklich nach all dieser Zeit noch so naiv und kindisch, um nicht zu verstehen, was dieser Mann deiner Familie, also auch dir, angetan hat?"

Alayne musste schwer schlucken, in ihrem Hals hatte sich ein dicker Klos gebildet.  
„Mein Vater, Lord Baelish hat mich gerettet. Ich hatte nichts ohne ihn..."  
„LORD Baelish! Dein Vater?" Höhnisch lachte er auf, fuhr sich gleich darauf gefrustet durch die dunklen, langen Haare.

„Dieser schmierige, widerliche Fucker. Er hat dich gerettet? Ist das so? Das ich nicht lache! Du kannst mir nicht ernsthaft vor machen wollen, er hätte je etwas für dich getan, was ihm nicht auch ganz sicher nützlich war! Ich bin sicher, er hat dich schon mehr als genug dafür zahlen lassen, für was auch immer er dir gutes getan haben soll. Dieser Wurm hat noch nie etwas selbstloses getan und er wird für dich damit sicherlich nicht angefangen haben!"

Während er ihr wütend in die Augen starrte, erhob er sich langsam und kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.  
„Sag mir eins, little bird. Wenn er doch so gut und edel ist, wie du sagst, dann sag mir jetzt ehrlich und aufrichtig, dass dein ach so geliebter ´Vater´ noch nie versucht hat, dir näher zu kommen. Sag mir jetzt, das er noch nie versucht hat dich zu berühren, diese schönen, rosigen Lippen zu küssen..."  
Bei diesen Worten erhob er erneut die Hand und dieses Mal berührte er sie wirklich.  
Eine schnelle sanfte Berührung.  
Wie eine Feder streiften seine Fingerspitzen ihre Lippen, ehe er seine Hand schnell wieder sinken ließ.

Sie sah ihm in die grauen Augen und erschrak, als sie ein loderndes Feuer in ihnen erkennen konnte.  
Ihr war, als würde er ihr direkt in die Seele sehen. Noch immer konnte er sie lesen, wie ein offenes Buch.  
„Ich wusste es." Raunte er nur und erst kam es Alayne so vor, als könnte sie eine tiefe Enttäuschung in seinen Worten hören. Doch bei seinen nächsten Worten war der Unterton völlig verschwunden und einem höhnischen, herablassenden Knurren gewichen.

„Und? Hast du ihn gelassen, little bird? Hast du ihn diese schönen, vollen Lippen kosten lassen? Oder hast du vielleicht sogar schon sein Bett für ihn warm gehalten? Es sind sicher lange, eisige Nächte, hier oben auf der Ehr, die so ein hübscher Vogel mit ihren süßen Liedern verschönern kann."

Wut stieg in Alayne auf. Heiße, glühende Wut.  
Sie spürte wie ihre Wangen und ihr Nacken puterrot anliefen und ihr das Blut in den Ohren rauschte.  
Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein?  
Er kam hier her! Hier in ihr zuhause und alles was er tat, nach all den Jahren der Trennung, war ihr Vorwürfe zu machen über die Entscheidungen, die sie in der letzten Zeit für ihr Leben getroffen hatte und ihr all diese schrecklichen Dinge zu unterstellen!  
Warum, bei all den Göttern, war er nur noch immer so hasserfüllt?!  
Die Wut und Entrüstung schnürten ihr die Kehle zu und sie wollte sich schon umwenden und das kleine, dunkle Zelt verlassen, da sprach er erneut und ihre Glieder gefroren zu starren Eissäulen.

Plötzlich ruhiger und doch noch immer voller Enttäuschung hüllten sie seine dunklen Worte ein.  
„Ich sage das alles nicht, um dich zu verletzten, Sansa. Auch nicht um dich zu beleidigen."  
Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Noch nie hatte sie ihn ihren wirklichen Namen aussprechen hören.  
Und das er es grade jetzt tat, grade hier, erschütterte sie.  
„Ich sage das alles, um dir klar zu machen in was für eine Scheiße du hier hinein geraten bist.  
Little bird, bitte glaub mir... diese Leute hier sind keine guten Menschen! Schon gar nicht Kleinfinger, der Wurm! Hör endlich auf in deiner schönen, kleinen Märchenwelt zu leben und betrachte die Dinge, wie sie wirklich sind. Du bist hier NICHT sicher!  
Du bist hier nichts weiter, als ein Mittel zum Zweck.

Ganz besonders für Kleinfinger.  
Du bist der Weg in den Norden. Du bist das Anrecht auf Winterfell.  
Und all die anderen Fucker hier auf der Ehr? Keiner hier interessiert sich wirklich für dich, kaum einer richtet das Wort an dich, da sie dich für einen Bastard halten.  
Doch sobald sie wissen werden, wer du wirklich bist, werden sie dich umschmeicheln und umwerben.

Sie werden dich sicher lieben, aber sicher nicht für den Menschen der du wirklich bist, sondern nur für das Erbrecht, dass du darstellst. Und das nur, wenn du Glück hast.  
Auch hier im Tal gibt es Freunde der Lennisters, little bird. Was, wenn man dich wieder beschuldigt den Fucker Joffrey getötet zu haben?  
Was wenn man dir doch nicht so wohlgesinnt ist, wie Baelish sich das vorstellt?"

Seufzend wandte sie sich von seinem starren Blick ab.  
Tief in ihrem inneren wusste sie, dass er recht hatte.  
Natürlich hatte er das.  
Er war schon immer entsetzlich ehrlich zu ihr gewesen.  
Nie hatte er versucht etwas zu verschleiern oder den Schmerz der Wort abzumildern.  
Er hatte ihr immer hart und ehrlich vor Augen geführt, wie es wirklich um sie stand.  
Und nun, da er wieder einmal hier vor ihr stand und genau das aussprach, was sie in ihrem Inneren schon seit Wochen befürchtete, wusste sie, wie sehr sie genau diese Ehrlichkeit gebraucht hatte.  
Ehrlichkeit war ein teures Gut in diesen Tagen. Lügen und Intrigen bestimmten seit Jahren ihr Leben und hatten auch sie zu einem lügenden, abgebrühten Betrüger gemacht...  
Die Scham trieb ihr erneut die Röte ins Gesicht und wieder einmal war sie sich sicher, wie schlecht er von ihr denken musste.

„Sweetrobin mag mich... aber ich glaube nur, da ich ihn an seine Mutter erinnere. Sie war meine Tante, weißt du?" Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und brüchig.  
All die Wut war aus ihrem Inneren verschwunden und hatte einer erdrückenden Betrübtheit platz gemacht.  
Betrübt und nachdenklich begann sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu kauen und gab sich alle Mühe, seinem stechenden Blick auszuweichen.

„Ich bin inzwischen verlobt, weißt du?  
Baelish hat mich deinem Gegner von heute Abend versprochen. Ser Harrold. Schon vor Wochen hat Hardyng das Angebot angenommen, um Baelish zu gefallen, er ist immerhin der Lord Protector des Tals."  
Ihre Worte ernteten nur ein spöttisches Schnauben von ihm.  
Groß und einschüchternd baute er sich vor ihr auf, während er knurrend erwiderte:  
„Du versprochen? Diesem kleinen Scheißer? Das wird ja immer besser. Ich konnte vorhin schon einmal einen Blick auf ihn werfen. Ein hübscher Junge, nicht wahr? Müsste dir doch gefallen. Ein richtiger Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung ist er. Wie aus einem deiner Lieder. Du musst dich doch darüber gefreut haben, einen so guten Fang gemacht zu haben, vor allem nach deinem letzten Ehemann, dem Gnom."

Alayne seufzte, senkte den Blick und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
War sie sonst eine wirklich selbstbewusste und schlagfertige junge Frau, war sie überrascht, wie unsicher sie sich in seiner Anwesenheit fühlte. Es war Jahre her, seit sie sich zuletzt so gefühlt hatte...

Bemüht nicht auf seine gehässigen Sticheleien einzugehen erwiderte sie leise:  
„Nein. Ich habe meinem Vater gesagt, dass ich Harrold nicht heiraten will, er interessiert sich nicht für mich, verabscheut mich weil ich ein Bastard bin... doch Vater meint es wäre unerlässlich. Und ich muss tun, was mein Vater verlangt."

„Dein Vater?" Sandor lachte dröhnend auf.  
„Dein Vater ist seit Jahren tot! Lass diese verdammten Spielchen bei mir, hast du mich verstanden?! Ich weiß ganz genau wer du bist und du weißt es genauso gut! Und ebenso gut wissen wir beide, dass dir dieser Widerling nie wie ein Vater gewesen ist! Verhalte dich nicht wie ein dummes, gehorsames Kind! Lass die Spielchen und die Lügen, hör auf dir etwas einzureden, was nicht ist."

Seine Augen blitzten bedrohlich und sie sah, wie sich sein halb verbrannter Mund zuckend straffte.  
Er war erneut rasend vor Wut auf sie und sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken.  
Scham und Trauer drückten schwer auf ihre Schultern, als sie diese seufzend hängen ließ.  
Wahrlich, sie war immer noch ein dummes, kleines Kind, das nicht aus ihren Fehlern lernte und immer noch alles tat, was ihr Befohlen wurde, ohne für sich selbst einzustehen.  
Sie konnte ihn in seiner Enttäuschung über sie gut verstehen.

Angespannt betrachtete sie, wie er um sie herum schritt und sich eine seiner Tuniken schnappte, die auf der schweren Holzkiste neben dem Eingang des Zeltes lag.  
Als er sie über den Kopf zog und seine breite, nackte Brust damit bedeckte, ertappte sie sich, wie sie einen kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung empfand.

„Nun gut. Kleinfinger erwartet von mir, dass ich die Lady des grünen Tals werde.  
Er will erst seine Bastardtochter Alayne mit Harrold Hardyng verheiraten und nach dem Tod des jetziges Lords, will er dem neuen Lord des Tals, der ganz sicher Harrold Hardyng heißen wird, die versteckte Sansa Stark enthüllen. Er wird dem Lord des Tals Sansa ebenso zur Frau geben, wie er es mit seinem Bastard getan hat und dann gemeinsam mit ihm Winterfell zurückerobern. Damit wäre Hardyng nicht nur Lord des Tals, sondern auch der des Nordens. Welcher Mann würde solch ein Angebot schon abschlagen?"

Auf ihre Erzählung folgte eine bedrückende Stille, die erst durch einen schweren, tiefen Seufzer von ihm unterbrochen wurde.  
Kurz war sie über die Leichtigkeit erstaunt, mit der sie ihm all diese geheimen Pläne erzählte.  
Baelish wäre rasend vor Zorn, wüsste er nur von diesem kleinen Gespräch.  
Sandor stand noch immer bei der Truhe, aufrecht und angespannt.  
Seine stechenden, dunklen, grauen Augen waren unverwandt auf sie gerichtet, während sie über ihren eigenen Gedanken brütete.

Plötzlich, schneller als sie es begreifen konnte, trat er vor.  
Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut und konnte die Hitze spüren, die von ihm ausging.  
Er stand jetzt ganz dicht bei ihr, war ihr so nahe wie schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr.  
Diese plötzliche Nähe drückte schwer auf ihre Brust und ließ ihren Atem einen Moment stoppen.

Etwas erstaunt wich sie hastig ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an den großen Pfosten stieß, der das Zelt in der Mitte stabilisierte.  
Keuchend beobachtete sie ihn, wie er den so entstandenen Abstand zwischen ihnen erneut überbrückte und sie mit der linken Hand an der Hüfte packte und zu sich zog.

„Nicht so schnell." Raunte er, während er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und ihr in die vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen sah.  
„Ich verspreche dir niemandem von eurem kleinen Plan zu erzählen oder deiner wahren Identität zu erzählen, aber du musst mir eine Frage beantworten, ehe ich dich zu Kleinfinger und diesem abgekarterten Spielchen zurückkehren lasse."  
Seine Stimme bebte und er fügte drohend hinzu: „Aber vergiss nicht, was ich von Lügen halte, little bird."

Ihr Atem ging seltsam flach, sie verharrte stumm in seinen Armen, während er seine rechte Hand unter ihr Kinn legte. Sie setzte das beste starre Gesicht auf, das sie aufbringen konnte, doch befürchtete sie, dass sie ihr zitternder Körper verriet.  
Sein großer Daumen strich sanft über ihr Kinn, während er er leise und ernst zu sprechen begann.

„Bist du freiwillig hier? Ist dieses Leben deine Entscheidung? Ist er der Mann, den du wirklich willst?" Sie konnte nicht sagen, auf welchen der zwei Männer er anspielte.

Vielleicht auf Harry, oder doch eher auf Baelish? Eine Weile lang beobachtete er sie eindringlich, doch sie blieb stumm.

„Ich kann die Antwort in deinen Augen sehen und ganz deutlich dort auf deinen Lippen. Die Worte sind da und doch wollen sie deinen Mund nicht verlassen."

Sanft drückte er ihr Kinn ein wenig nach oben, so das sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen musste.  
Zitternd schluckte sie, als er erneut mit seiner tiefen, rauen Stimme zu ihr sprach musste sie angestrengt einen leisen, wohligen Seufzer unterdrücken.

Ihr Blick wanderte über seine prüfenden, dunklen Augen, über seine sicherlich schon oft gebrochene, kantige Nase und über seine Lippen... auf der rechten Seite waren sie völlig unversehrt, doch links zur Hälfte völlig vernarbt, genau so wie der Rest dieser Gesichtshälfte.  
Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr durch jede Körperzelle, als sie spürte, wie er sie näher an sich zog.  
„Ich werde es dir ganz einfach machen, little bird. Ich werde mir meine Antwort einfach holen, wenn du sie mir nicht geben kannst..."

Ihr Herz schlug so laut gegen ihre Brust, dass sie sich sicher war er musste es hören.  
Vor Anspannung und Erregung zitterte sie heftig in seinen Armen.  
War das hier wirklich wahr? Würde es nun wirklich passieren?  
Das wovon sie all die Jahre fast Nacht für Nacht geträumt hatte...

Und plötzlich beugte er sich vollends zu ihr hinunter.  
Überbrückte auch noch die letzten, wenigen Abstände zwischen ihnen.  
Als sich seine rauen, festen Lippen auf ihre drückten keuchte sie leise auf.  
Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren und Sansa merkte, wie sie unwillkürlich erstarrte.

Im ersten Moment des Kusses rührte sie sich kaum, war viel zu überwältigt um wirklich zu begreifen, was genau hier gerade mit ihr geschah.  
Doch als seine große Hand hinauf in ihren Nacken wanderte, um sie noch enger an sich zu ziehen, erwachte sie aus ihrer Schockstarre.

Leise seufzend erwiderte sie seinen Kuss.  
Wie oft schon hatte sie genau davon geträumt.  
Wie oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt es wären seine Lippen, die ihre berührten, wenn ein anderer sich ihr aufzwang. Wie oft hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, in seinen Armen zu liegen.  
Wie unglaublich war das Gefühl, es nun endlich zu tun.  
Es war keine Einbildung mehr, auch kein Traum...es war echt und es war ehrlich.

Einfach atemberaubend.  
Begierig schmiegte sie sich an ihn und schlang schließlich die Arme um seinen Hals.  
Ihr Atem ging schneller denn je und ihr Herz schlug so hart in ihrer Brust, dass sie angst hatte, es würde ihr einfach zerbersten.

Sansa hatte das Gefühl die Zeit würde still stehen und doch empfand sie es als viel zu früh, als er sich wieder von ihr löste. Sanft wanderte seine Hand von ihrem Nacken zu ihrer Wange.  
Seine großen Finger strichen sanft über ihre weiche Haut und einmal mehr verblüffte es sie, wie unglaublich zärtlich ein so großer, gefürchteter Mann doch sein konnte.

„Sag mir eins, wirst du dieses Mal mit mir kommen?"  
Sein Blick war ernst und prüfend und ihr war so, als würde sie einen gewissen Schmerz in den Schatten seiner Augen entdecken.  
Eine Weile sagte sie nichts, die Gedanken und Gefühle rasten in ihrem Kopf und machten sie ganz taub. Doch schließlich sah sie erneut zu ihm auf und schenkte ihm ein zögerliches, aber ehrliches Lächeln.

„Weißt du", meinte sie kurz darauf, plötzlich ein wenig niedergeschlagen, „ich dachte wirklich, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen, nach dem ich hörte, dass du gestorben seist... Ich habe wirklich um dich geweint...und sogar wieder einmal für dich gebetet... ich war mir sicher du seist tot... und doch bist du jetzt hier."  
„Aye, little bird. Und doch bin ich jetzt hier."

Erneut strich er sanft über ihre Wange und sie schloss eine Weile die Augen, genoss seine sanfte Berührung.  
„Er wird mich niemals gehen lassen. Er wird uns jagen, mit allen Männern die ihm zur Verfügung stehen!"  
Ihre Stimme war belegt und brüchig, mit aller Macht versuchte sie die brennenden Tränen in ihren Augen zu unterdrücken. „Niemals wird er den Anspruch auf Winterfell aufgeben, den ich ihm bieten kann."

„Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich dir sagte, kurz bevor ich dich in der Nacht verließ, in der das Schwarzwasser brannte?" Seine Stimme war so dunkel und tief, das sie Sansa leicht erschauern ließen.  
„Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, little bird. Keiner wird dir je wieder Schmerz zufügen, oder ich werde ihn töten. Das gilt heute noch genau so wie damals. Dir wird nichts geschehen, solange ich an deiner Seite bin."

„Das kannst du mir nicht versprechen. Du weißt nicht, was er tun wird, wenn er bemerkt dass ich geflohen bin. Er wird uns jagen, mit allen Männern und Hunden die er hat. Er wird nicht aufgeben, ehe er mich wieder hat. Tod oder Lebendig." Ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Doch. Und wie ich dir das versprechen kann. Komm mit mir, little bird... Bei den sieben Höllen!  
Ich verspreche dir ich werde alle töten, die unseren Weg kreuzen, sollte es nötig sein! Ich werde sie alle zu Boden strecken, keinen einzigen von ihnen verschonen, ohne eine Sekunde zu überlegen; nur um dich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich werde nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass du dich weigerst mit mir zu kommen!" Seine Antwort kam grollend und bedrohlich, und doch hörte sie die tausend weiteren Versprechen die darin lagen. Wieder einmal verkrampfte sich ihr Herz, doch dieses Mal erschien ihr der Schmerz viel süßer als all die Male zuvor.

Ihr prüfender Blick wanderte erneut zu seinen Lippen.  
Sie sah wie er kurz zuckte, ehe er sich wieder ganz unter Kontrolle hatte.  
Ja, sie wusste dass er die Wahrheit sprach.  
Sie wusste, dass er alles tun würde was in seiner Macht lag, um sicher zu gehen das sie in Sicherheit war.  
Sie sah es in dem Schimmern seiner Augen und in dem flehenden Unterton seiner Stimme.  
Ihr erschien alles wie eine Erinnerung, ein lang gehegter Traum und sie erinnerte sich unwillkürlich zurück an die lang vergangene Nacht, in der das Schwarzwasser brannte.

„Gut." Sie hob den Blick und sah ihm wieder direkt in die Augen.  
Sie sah wie etwas in ihnen aufblitzte. War es Hoffnung?  
Sie konnte es nicht sagen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen hob sie die Hand und legte sie sanft an seine linke, verbrannte Wange.  
Er schloss kurz die Augen, offenbar bewegt von ihrer Geste.  
Ob ihn wohl je zuvor eine Frau dort berührt hatte?

„Gut, ich werde mit dir kommen! Bring mich von hier fort."  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, konnte Sansa nicht anders, als ihm glücklich zu zu lächeln.  
„Wir gehen heute Nacht. Während der Feier, da werden alle abgelenkt sein und eine Weile wird keiner dein Verschwinden bemerken.  
Also mach dich besser bereit, little bird."

 **So ihr Lieben,**  
 **das war also das erste Kapitel meiner Fanfic.**  
 **Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass es euch soweit gefallen hat.**  
 **Wenn ja, oder wenn nicht, dann hinterlasst mir doch ein Review.**  
 **Ich würde mich sehr freuen!**

 **Eure Veela**


	4. Single combat

**.Kapitel 2 - Single combat.**

Mit schnellen, weiten Schritten hastete Sansa die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf.  
Noch immer rauschte das Blut in ihren Ohren und ihr Herz schlug so schnell, das sie in Sorge war, es würde ihr in der Brust zerspringen.  
Sein Kuss brannte noch immer auf ihren Lippen, so deutlich, als würden sie sich noch immer berühren.  
'Er hatte sie geküsst! Einfach geküsst!' Der Gedanke wirbelte in ihrem Kopf umher und löste einen Schwall an Emotionen aus, die sie sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte.

So leise sie konnte öffnete sie die schwere Holztür und betrat ihre Gemächer.  
Sweetrobin durfte unter keinen Umständen bemerken, dass sie fort gewesen war.  
Hoffentlich würde er noch eine Weile weiter schlafen, um ihr die Chance zu geben, die wichtigste Dinge für ihre Flucht zusammen zu packen.

Prüfend ward sie dem kleinen Lord einen kurzen Blick zu und stellte beruhigt fest, dass er noch immer wohlig schlummerte.  
Mit leisen Schritten ging sie zu ihrer großen Truhe, in der sie all ihre Habseligkeiten aufbewahrte.  
Sie wusste natürlich, dass sie kaum etwas davon mitnehmen konnte, doch gab es ein paar Dinge, auf die sie einfach nicht verzichten konnte.

Als sie den Deckel der Truhe anhob, entdeckte sie sofort den großen, dicken Wintermantel aus verblastem, grauen Bärenfell. Ein altes Ding, aber warm und damit genau richtig für ihre Reise.  
Der Mantel hatte einmal ihrer Tante Lysa gehört und war nach deren Tod, wie all ihre anderen Kleidungsstücke und Juwelen, von Baelish an Alayne weiter gegeben worden.

Nach dem sie den Mantel herausgezogen hatte, kramte sie ihr dicken Reitstiefel heraus.  
Während sie den Mantel in die dunkle Satteltasche stopfte, die Sandor ihr gegeben hatte ehe sie zurück zur Burg gegangen war, schob sie die Reitstiefel zur Seite. Sie würde sie später zum Fest tragen, damit sie bereit war, wenn die Zeit zum Aufbruch kam.

Neben dem Mantel verstaute sie ebenso ihren kleinen Stoffbeutel, mit den Juwelen ihrer Tante, in der Satteltasche. Sollten sie einmal Geld auf ihrer Reise brauchen, würden sie den Schmuck sicherlich für einen guten Preis verkaufen können.  
Nach dem sie auch ihre Nähsachen, ein einfaches dunkelblaues Kleid und ein paar Unterkleider verstaut hatte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Sie schob die Tasche unter ihr Bett, damit sie keiner entdeckte.  
Später würde sie die Tasche unter ihrem Kleid und Umhang verbergen und vor dem Kampf in einer kleinen Wandnische, im hinteren Teil der Eingangshalle, verstecken.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass keiner die Tasche entdecken und stehlen würde.  
Aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie konnte es nicht riskieren, die Tasche bei dich zu tragen und damit Baelish's Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt und nervös in ihrer Brust.  
Ihr blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis der Endkampf beginnen würde.  
Was, wenn etwas schief gehen würde?  
Was, wenn... wenn Sandor den Kampf verlieren würde?  
Natürlich wusste sie, was für ein guter Kämpfer er war, doch konnte sie sein lahmendes Bein einfach nicht vergessen. Was, wenn genau dieser Nachteil Harrold zum Sieg verhelfen würde und er Sandor verletzte?

Wäre Sandor verletzt, hätten sie kaum eine Chance unbemerkt zu entkommen und schon gar nicht, monatelang in der Wildnis zu überleben. Er würde nicht reiten können, nicht kämpfen...

Und würde Harrold den Kampf gewinnen, wäre es an ihm eine 'Königin der Liebe und Schönheit' zu wählen... da er Alaynes Verlobter war, gebot es ihm die Ehre, sie zu ernennen.  
Von diesem Moment an wäre sie umringt von Bewunderern und würde am Kopf der Tafel sitzen, zusammen mit dem Sieger und den Lordschaften des Tals.

Unter keinen Umständen durfte es dazu kommen, wenn sie heute noch fliehen wollten.  
Sie wäre das ständige Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit und zudem wäre sie gezwungen den Abend mit Sweetrobin und Baelish zu verbringen. Keiner der beiden würde sie lang genug aus den Augen lassen, um ihr die Chance zu geben, sich unbemerkt davon zu stehlen.

Doch würde Sandor den Kampf gewinnen, würde er sein Geld erhalten und ohne eine Königin zu ernennen verschwinden. Er würde nicht an der Feier teilnehmen, zurück zum Lager gehen und dort auf sie warten.  
Es war nicht selten, dass fremde Teilnehmer nicht an den Fester der einheimischen Lords teilnahmen.  
Keiner würde einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden, wenn er nicht beim Festessen erschien.  
Er hätte so genug Zeit, unbemerkt Stranger zu satteln und seine Habseligkeiten zusammen zu suchen, um schlussendlich unten am Bluttor auf sie zu warten.

Sie würde als Alayne nicht an der großen Tafel der Lords sitzen müssen, denn immerhin war sie ein Bastard, was ihr die Möglichkeit gab sich vor Robin und Baelish fern zu halten.  
Zusammen mit Mya, einer weiteren 'Stone', würde sie im hinteren Teil des Saales speisen, so wie die anderen von niederer Geburt.

Diese Abgeschiedenheit würde ihr die perfekte Möglichkeit bieten, unbemerkt zu verschwinden, wenn sder Richtige Moment gekommen war.  
Sie musste es nur schaffen sich ohne Verdacht zu erregen von Mya zu entschuldigen, ehe Robin, Baelish, oder die neugierige Myranda Royce sie in die Finger bekamen.

'Bei den Göttern.' Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch die offenen, dunkelbraunen Locken.  
Sie hoffte inständig, dass alles so funktionieren würde, wie sie und Sandor es geplant hatten.  
Denn sollte irgendetwas schief gehen, sollten sie entdeckt oder gar erfasst werden...  
Sie wollte sich die Konsequenzen gar nicht erst vorstellen.

Wenig später klopfte es an Alaynes Tür.  
Sie hatte Robin zurück in seine eigenen Gemächer geschickt, damit sie beide sich für das Turnier fertig machen konnten. Den Rückweg von seinen Gemächern hatte sie genutzt, um die kleine dunkle Satteltasche in der Eingangshalle der Burg zu verstecken. Nun stand sie also alleine und nachdenklich vor ihrem großen Wandspiegel und betrachtete sich selbst ein letztes Mal.

Sansa hatte sich erneut zurück gezogen und Alayne die Oberhand gelassen.  
Sie wusste genau, für dieses Vorhaben brauchten sie Alayne's eiserne Nerven, ihren listigen Verstand und kühle Art, sollte die Sache ein Erfolg werden.

Alayne hatte die langen, dunkelbraunen Haare zu einem geflochtenem Zopf hoch gesteckt, was ihr Gesicht schmal und erwachsen wirken ließ.  
Sie musterte ihre blasse Haut, die durch das dunkle Schwarz ihres eleganten Kleides noch weißer erschien.  
Ihr Kleid war einfach, aber aus teurer, dunkler Seide. Es war bodenlang, so dass es ihre schweren, braunen Reitstiefel verbarg.

Sie war sich im klaren, dass ihr enges Kleid nicht gerade perfekt für eine hektische Flucht zu Pferd, Richtung Norden und das Leben unter freiem Himmel war, doch sie konnte es sich nicht leisten in einem billigen, alten Gewand zu erscheinen und damit die Skepsis der anderen zu erwecken.  
Sie musste sich anpassen, durfte nicht weiter auffallen, ob es sich später rächen würde oder nicht.

Bevor Alayne zur Tür trat, um sie zu öffnen, nahm sie ihren dunkelgrauen Mantel mit der großen Kapuze vom Stuhl neben dem Spiegel und befestigte ihn an ihren Schultern.  
Prüfend kniete sie sich hin und hob den Saum ihres Rockes an. Mit dicken Lederbändern hatte sie vorsichtshalber ein kleines, schmuckloses Messer an ihrer rechten Wade befestigt.  
Auch wenn sie kein Freund von Waffen war, das war sie noch nie gewesen, konnte man nie wissen, ob sie sich doch einmal selbst verteidigen musste.  
Die spitze Klinge bohrte sich leicht in ihr Fleisch, sie sah einen kleinen, tiefroten Tropfen in ihren Stiefel rinnen, verspürte jedoch keinen Schmerz.

'Oh Götter, lasst die Tasche unbemerkt in ihrem Versteck bleiben!' Dachte sie noch besorgt, während sie ihren Rock wieder sinken ließ. Als sie noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte drückte sie die Klinke der Tür und ließ Baelish hinein.

Tadelnd und ungeduldig schüttelte er den Kopf, während er sie von oben bis unten musterte.

„Sweetling! Du siehst wunderschön aus! Natürlich tust du das. Du hast auch lange genug dafür gebraucht!" Sein Tonfall war schneidend und sein übliches, schmieriges Lächeln lag auf seinen dünnen Lippen.  
Als er sie noch einmal eindringlich betrachtete musste sie schwer Schlucken.  
Panik und Anspannung bauten sich in ihr auf, währen sein Blick sie zu durchbohren schien.  
Was wenn er merkte, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte? Wenn er ihre Aufregung und Furcht schon auf den ersten Blick erkannt hatte? Was wenn er die Tasche gefunden, oder ihre Stiefel entdeckt hatte und eins und eins zusammen zählte?

Alayne atmete tief ein und bemüht gefasst reckte sie ihr Kinn in die Höhe.  
„Können wir gehen?" Erwiederte sie schließlich, ohne auf sein Kommentar einzugehen.  
Kühl zog sie eine ihrer dunklen Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sah ihn mit ihrem versteinerten Blick an.  
Baelish's Augen blitzten kurz auf, ehe er sie noch etwas breiter angrinste und ihr zustimmend zu nickte.  
Widerwillig hakte sich Alayne bei ihrem 'Vater' unter, als er ihr seinen Arm anbot und ließ sich von ihm hinunter in den großen Burghof führen.

Die Trommeln ertönten und hallten tief und bedrohlich über den großen Turnierplatz.  
Während der Trommelschlag die Eröffnung des Endkampfes einläuteten, saß Alayne unruhig und leicht bebend auf ihrem üblichen Platz, neben ihrem Vater.  
Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände, die in dunklen Lederhandschuhen steckten, während sie ihren Blick über die Zuschauermenge und die weite Arena schweifen ließ.

„Nur mit der Ruhe, Sweetling. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein geliebter Harrold als glorreicher Sieger hervorgehen wird!" Die Stimme ihres Vaters sollte wohl beruhigend wirken, löste in ihr jedoch das genaue Gegenteil aus. Noch unruhiger als zuvor erwiderte sie nichts und fuhr schlicht damit fort, die Szenerie zu begutachten.

Seit einer Stunde war die Sonne schon hinter den Berggipfeln verschwunden und allmählich zeigten sich auch die ersten Sterne, zwischen den Wolken, am dunklen Himmel.  
Trotz der herrschenden Dunkelheit war die Arena gut beleuchtet.  
Große stählerne Fackeln tauchten den Platz in ihr warmes, feuriges Licht.  
Während die großen Banner des Hauses Arryn leicht im kalten Herbstwind flatterten, lag ein leises tiefes Summen in der Luft, das durch die leisen Unterhaltungen der Zuschauer entstand.

Aufgeregte Theorien und Hoffnungen wurden über den Ausgang des Kampfes ausgetauscht und sogar ein paar Wetten wurden hier und da abgeschlossen.  
Angespannt beobachtete Alayne wie sich Baelish zu dem kleinen Lord beugte und ihm etwas zuflüsterte.  
Bald war es soweit...

Gleich würde sich Sweetrobin erheben und die Kämpfer in den Ring rufen.  
Alayne grub ihre Finger so fest in ihre andere Hand, dass sie sich sicher war später tiefe Abdrücke ihrer Fingernägel vorzufinden, selbst durch die dicken Handschuhe.

Die schwache, hohe Stimme des kleinen Lords hallte über den Turnierplatz und die beiden Krieger traten gleichzeitig aus den kleinen Zelten, zu beiden Seiten der Arena.  
Alayne stockte der Atem, als sich ihr Blick ganz automatisch auf Sandors große, einschüchternde Gestalt heftete.

Wieder hatte er sein Gesicht vor der Menge verborgen, jedoch nicht durch die einfache braune Ledermaske. Dieses Mal trug er den massiven Helm einer Rüstung, aus tiefschwarzem Stahl.  
Der Helm glänzte im Licht der Fackeln, genau wie sein ebenso dunkler Brustpanzer.  
Beruhigt, dass er dieses Mal weit mehr geschützt war als bei seinem letzten Kampf, seufzte sie auf und beobachtete ihn, während er über den Platz auf seinen Gegner zu ging.  
Überrascht bemerkte sie, dass er dieses Mal nicht nur mit dem riesigen Langschwert bewaffnet war.  
An seiner rechten Seite, befestigt an seinen Gürtel, hing eine kleine, einfache Axt, mit hölzernem Griff.

Während Lord Royce die beiden Kämpfer begrüßte und ihnen letzte Anweisungen erteilte, hielt Alayne unwillkürlich den Atem an. Ein weiterer lauter Trommelschlag erklärte den Kampf erneut für eröffnet und ihr Herz wurde so schwer wie Stein.

Die Trommelschläge hallten laut in seinem Kopf wieder, während er den Griff seines Schwertes fester umfasste. Sein Atem war ruhig und seine Bewegungen flüssig und beherrscht.  
Während er den deutlich kleineren Mann vor sich beäugte, brachte er sich in seine kampfbereite Stellung.  
Er trat mit seinem gesunden Bein nach vorne und verlagerte des Großteil seines Gewichtes darauf.

Sein Gegner trug eine massiv-stählerne Rüstung, hatte das Visier seines Helmes jedoch hochgeklappt.  
In seiner rechten hielt der Verlobte des kleinen Vogels ein Langschwert, dass ebenso riesig war wie sein eigenes. 'Eitler Scheißer.' Dachte er sich grimmig, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Gegner ihn angriff.

Er hatte den letzten Kampf des verschissenen Ritters nicht gesehen und wusste so nicht, worauf er sich einließ. Der erste Angriff würde ihm jedoch schon alles nötige verraten.  
Schon immer hatte Sandor eine beeindruckende Gabe dafür gezeigt, die Menschen ihm gegenüber genau einzuschätzen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld war diese Gabe unerlässlich, entschied über Leben und Tod.  
Prägte er sich die Bewegungen und Schläge seines Gegners ein, wusste er womit er bei seinem nächsten Angriff zu rechnen hatte.

Einen Moment lang taxierte der andere ihn ebenso eindringlich, hoffte wohl, dass er den Anfang machen würde. Doch dann schnellte der Ritter vor, das Schwert zu einem hohen, harten Schlag erhoben.  
Hastig wich Sandor zurück und schwang sein eigenes Schwert ebenfalls in die Luft.  
Die Klinge traf jedoch auf nicht mehr, als die kühle Nachtluft.  
Der Stahl blitzte im Schein der Fackeln und die Menge atmete erstaunt ein, als der große Krieger geschickt einem weiteren schnellen Schlag auswich und der edle Ritter selbst ins straucheln geriet.

Ohne seinem Gegner eine Atempause zu gewähren schlug er erneut zu.  
Er packte all seine Wut und alle Kraft die er aufbringen konnte in diesen Schlag.  
Dieses mal traf sein Schwert. Ein lautes Klirren verriet den Kontakt der Klingen und Sandor lehnte sich mit einem lauten Schnaufen gegen den abblockenden Schlag seines Gegners.  
Hardyng keuchte, als er ebenfalls all seine Kraft einsetzte, um Sandor zurück zu drängen.

„Gib es auf, Redford!" Blaffte der Ritter des verfickten Tales und wich zurück, so das Sandor Schwert ins Leere traf und er aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet.  
'Dieser Fucker!' Dachte er und knurrte laut auf, währen er sich wieder auffing und erneut, dieses Mal wirklich wütend, zum Angriff überging.

Wie eine beschissene Prinzessin begann Hardyng um ihn herum zu tänzeln und dabei immer wieder mit seinem Schwert nach ihm auszuholen.  
Sandor brauchte eine Weile, um sich an diesen flinken Kampfstil zu gewöhnen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit begegnete er den Schlägen zielsicher mit harten und festen Konter-Hieben.  
Während der Stahl immer wieder laut und erschütternd Klirrte, keuchte Hardyng immer wieder laut auf.  
Sandor schlug immer wieder zu, drängte seinen Gegner immer weiter zurück.  
Dieser Fucker hatte keine Chance gegen seine Kraft, wusste es jedoch ganz genau und begegnete ihm mit schnellen, wendigen Bewegungen und verflucht flinken Schritten, bei denen Sandor kaum die Möglichkeit blieb, all seine Kraft auszunutzen.

'Er versucht mich auszulaugen! Der kleine Scheißer versucht mich durch die Arena zu hetzen, bis mir die Kraft ausgeht.' Wütend erstarrte Sandor. Blieb stur auf seinem Platz und begann damit, dem Fucker nicht mehr nach zu Schlagen, sondern nur noch dessen schnelle Hiebe abzublocken.  
Die Menge johlte und schrie, in dem Glauben, der Ritter würde über den fremden Krieger Herr werden.

Schnaufend blockte Sandor ein paar weitere Hiebe, ehe er plötzlich aus seiner Starre erwachte.  
Mit einem zornigen Knurren stürmte er vor und stürzte sich auf den überraschten Ritter.  
'Dieser kleine Fucker wird schon sehen, was er von mir zu erwarten hat.' Dachte er nur grimmig, während er mehrere Male hart und schnell zuschlug.

Hardyng schrie auf und strauchelte nach hinten.  
Zufrieden bemerkte Sandor das Blut, das in schnellen, dunkelroten Strömen aus der tiefen Wunde an der Schulter seines Gegners strömte. Ohne diesem eine weitere Sekunde zu schenken, in der er sich wieder hätte fassen können, holte Sandor erneut aus. 'Das war's dann.' Dachte er schon, zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Doch dieses Mal traf seine Klinge keine Haut, sondern erneut klirrend auf die Kante von Hardyng's Schwert.  
Überrascht stellte Sandor fest, dass der kleine Fucker nicht im geringsten unter den Schmerzen zu leiden schien. Hardyng grunzte laut, während er mit beiden Händen Sandor's Schlag blockierte und seinen Schmerz in Wut zu verwandeln schien.

Plötzlich trat der Schönling nach hinten und wirbelte blitzschnell um seine eigene Achse.  
Ehe Sandor wusste wie ihm geschah, schlug der Ritter schnell und präzise zu und traf zielsicher seinen äußeren, linken Oberschenkel.  
Die Klinge bohrte sich in seine gerade so verheilte Fleischwunde und ein heißer, höllisch heißer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper.

Keuchend ging Sandor zu Boden, sank auf die Knie und konnte nur mit Mühe einen lauten Aufschrei unterdrücken. Der Schmerz breitete sich unaufhaltsam aus, füllte jede Zelle seines Körpers und vernebelte jeden Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Eine erneute Welle überrollte ihn und ließ ihn laut keuchen.

Unfähig sich aufzurichten hob er den Kopf.  
Der Schmerz ließ alles in seinen Augen unscharf und verschwommen erscheinen und nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Gegner erkennen. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ahnte Sandor, dass sich ein eingebildetes Grinsen auf die Lippen seines Gegners ausgebreitet hatte. Das Blut rauschte laut hinter seinen Ohren und machte ihn taub für alle lauten Ausrufe und Schreie der Zuschauer.

Als Sandor erneut keuchend von einer neuen Welle des Schmerzes erfasst wurde, erzitterte er unwillkürlich. Er begann langsam und ruhig durch die Nase zu atmen, bemüht über den Schmerz Herr zu werden, was ihn schnaufen ließ wie ein Pferd. Angestrengt konzentrierte er sich auf den kalten Sand unter seinen Fingern und gab sich alle Mühe den Schmerz so gut er konnte zu verdrängen. Er hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er sich jetzt von diesem kleinen Scheißer unterkriegen lassen würde.

Etwas blitzte vor seinen Augen auf und er stellte fest, wie sich sein Blick tatsächlich ein wenig zu klären schien. Gerade als Hardyng die Spitze seines Schwertes auf Sandors Gesicht richtete und wohl erwartete, das der Kampf beendet wurde, schaffte dieser es sich wankend und etwas unsicher zu erheben.  
Der kleine Fucker hatte wohl zu viel Ehre, um einem knienden Gegner den letzten Schlag zu versetzten. Er würde sich schon bald wünschen, er hätte es getan.

Ein Raunen fuhr durch die Menge, als Sandor schnell nach seiner kleinen Axt an seinem Gürtel griff, sein Schwert hatte er verloren. Ein dröhnendes Knurren entfuhr seiner Kehle, erinnerte ihn sehr an den Bluthund, der vor vielen Monden am Trident gestorben war. Eine erneute Schmerzwelle durchzuckte ihn, als er sein Gewicht auf seine Beine verlagerte, doch er verzog nur stöhnend das Gesicht und hielt sich auf den Beinen.

Verblüfft erhob Hardyng seine eigene, mit Sandors Blut verschmierte Klinge, bereit zum erneuten Angriff.  
Sandor wusste, ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, vermutlich nur noch eine Chance, ehe er kraftlos unter den Schmerzen zusammenbrechen würde.

Mit letzter Kraft und aller Wut, die sich in ihm angestaut hatte, stürmte er auf seinen Gegner zu.  
Vor seinem inneren Auge blitzten tiefblaue Augen auf und ihm war, als spürte er eine sanfte Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte.  
Niemals würde er zulassen, dass dieser verfickte Ritter gewann.  
Niemals würde er zulassen, dass es dieser Fucker schaffte, ihn von seiner Flucht abzuhalten.  
Niemals würde er zulassen, dass sein kleiner Vogel weiter hier oben auf der Ehr gefangen bleiben musste und es diesem Wurm am Ende noch erlaubt war, mit ihr das Bett zu teilen.  
Er würde diesen edlen Scheißer entweder Schlagen, oder selbst tot zu Boden gehen.

Hardyng schlug nach ihm, eher panisch als präzise, doch traf nur ins Leere, als Sandor schnell auswich und erneut die Axt hob. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend blieb er stehen.  
Er würde nie Nahe genug an ihn heran kommen, um ihn mit seiner kurzen Axt zu treffen... ihm blieb nur eine einzige Möglichkeit.

Sein noch immer vor Schmerz getrübter Blick haftete sich auf die unscharfe Gestalt seines Gegners.  
Ehe sich dieser wieder gefasst hatte, holte Sandor aus und warf die Axt, schnell und so hart er konnte, in die Richtung in der er den anderen vermutete.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich das Risiko auszahlen würde und wurde bald darauf belohnt.  
Die Arena wurde von Hardyng's spitzem, gequältem Schrei erschüttert.  
Verschwommen nahm Sandor war, wie das Schwert seines Gegners klirrend zu Boden viel und er selbst, noch immer schreiend, in die Knie sank.  
Eine drückende Stille legte sich über die Zuschauermenge, die nur von den schrillen Schreien des Ritters durchbrochen wurde. Keiner jubelte, niemand applaudierte.

Als die Anspannung von Sandor abfiel, schlug der Schmerz hart und unbarmherzig auf ihn ein.  
Keuchend sank auch er zu Boden, hielt sich jedoch noch aufrecht genug, um nach seinem Schwert zu greifen. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf, rammte die Klinge in den Boden und zog sich an der Schneide hinauf, zurück auf die eigenen Beine.  
Er musste stehen bleiben, bis ihm sein Preis überreicht wurde, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

Während eine Gruppe aufgeregter Maester und Diener der Ehr den noch immer schreienden Hardyng umringten und die Axt, die tief in seiner rechten Brust steckte, untersuchten, schleppte sich Sandor mit Hilfe seines Schwertes zum Rand der Arena.

Keuchend lehnte er sich gegen den hölzernen Zaun, nahm so viel Gewicht von seinem linken Bein, wie es ihm Möglich war. Der Schmerz rauschte noch immer hinter seinen Ohren und machte ihn völlig taub, für die Ausrufe und Schreie um ihn herum, die plötzlich ausgebrochen waren.

Er nahm kaum war, wie der alte, fette Lord Royce seine rechte Hand packte und in die Luft streckte.  
Es dröhnte in seinen Ohren, als der Alte ihn wohl zum Sieger der Zweikämpfe ausrief.  
Zu seiner Zufriedenheit wollte keiner wissen, ob er eine 'Königin der Schönheit' ernennen wollte, keiner lud ihn an die Tafel der Lords ein, sie drückten ihm nur den schweren Beutel mit dem Siegergold in die freie Hand und ließen ihn stehen, kümmerten sich nicht um seine tiefen Verletzungen.  
Während sich die Zuschauer rasch auf den Weg in die Burg machten und man den Rotz und Wasser heulenden Ritter davon trug, trat plötzlich eine verschwommene, unbekannte Gestalt vor ihn.

„Ihr habt wohl Freunde hier auf der Ehr. Ich wurde geschickt und nach euren Wunden zu sehen."  
Die Stimme des Mannes war knartzig und rau. Es musste sich wohl um einen der alten Maester der Ehr handeln. 'Little bird...', dachte er nur, ehe er keuchend zurück sank und damit begann, seinen schweren Brustpanzer ab zu nehmen. Er widersprach nicht und wehrte sich auch nicht, zu stark erschütterten ihn die brennenden Schmerzen in seinem Bein und seiner Schulter, zu sehr hoffte er auf Erholung.  
Die Verletzung betäubte ihn, machte ihn schwindelig und langsam.  
Mit ihm in diesem Zustand würden er und der kleine Vogel keine drei Fuß weit aus der Ehr gelangen, jedenfalls nicht heute Nacht.

Die Hände des alten waren kalt und rau, während er erst seine blutende Schulter und schließlich sein noch schlimmer blutendes Bein untersuchten. Die Wunden waren tief und besonders an seinem Schenkel hatte Hardyngs Schwert sein vorher schon wundes Fleisch zerrissen.  
Das Blut lief langsam und zähflüssig.  
Der Gestank nach Tod, der das Blut und solche Kampfwunden mit sich brachten, lag schwer in der Luft.

Wie in Trance ließ Sandor die Untersuchung über sich ergehen, konnte sich nur auf die stechenden Schmerzen und die in ihm aufkeimende Übelkeit konzentrieren.  
Erst als der Alte eine dicke, stinkende Salbe auf seine Wunden schmierte, die brannte wie eines der sieben Höllenfeuer, knurrte er laut und bedrohlich auf.  
„Pass besser auf, was du machst, alter Mann!" Bellte er den Maester an, der unbeeindruckt mit seiner Arbeit fortfuhr.

Nach dem der Maester dicke, weiße Leinenverbänden um Sandors verletzte Körperstellen gewickelt hatte, drückte ihm der Alte ein kleines, verkorktes Fläschchen in die zitternde Hand, die nicht um den Griff seines Schwertes geklammert war. „Trinkt jetzt einen Schluck und dann jedes Mal, wenn der Schmerz zurück kehrt. Übertreibt es aber nicht, wenn ihr nicht sofort tief einschlafen wollt!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Maester ab und ging, schnellen Schrittes und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihm, davon.

Nachdenklich starrte Sandor die dickflüssige, milchige Flüssigkeit an. Er wusste genau was das war und dachte nicht einmal daran, den Mohnblumensaft zu trinken.  
Er wusste, dass dieser ihm helfen würde, doch konnte er es sich vor allem jetzt nicht erlauben, nicht Herr über all seine Sinne zu sein.  
Möglicherweise würde er später...  
Sandor seufzte und zog die Brauen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn, während er sich langsam und vorsichtig aufrichtete.  
Seine Wunden schmerzten, doch war es deutlich erträglicher, als zuvor.  
Die Salbe betäubte das heiße brennen und gab ihm so ein wenig seiner sonstigen Kraft zurück.  
Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Schwäche. Er musste sich zusammenreißen.

Er stieß sich von dem alten Holzzaun ab, verstaute das Fläschchen in einem seiner Stiefel.  
Es war noch viel zu tun, er musste sich bereit machen.  
Nach einem letzten, prüfenden Blick über das nun so gut wie leere Turniergelände, wandte er sich um, schulterte seinen Brustpanzer und humpelte in Richtung Zeltplatz.

 _ **Hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat!**_  
 _ **Hinterlasst mir doch ein Review! Würde mich freuen.**_

 _ **Eure Veela**_


End file.
